Yutaka&Minami's adventure that's not adventurous
by Kyle J
Summary: It's Minami's birthday and she's visiting Yutaka before her party in the evening.   Written for the Mostly Lucky Star Forum challenge 4


**This was written for the mostly Lucky Star Forum's 4th challenge, It's somebodies birthday and Yutaka wants to make it special. This is actually one of the two entries I had written. This one is greatly shorter, but the other one was much more _explicit, _so I went with the more child friendly one  
**

**You all will be surprised how much of this really happened.**

* * *

It was Minami's birthday and she was visiting Yutaka a few hours before her party. "Hello." Minami said as Yutaka opened the door.

"Minami-chan!, come in" Yutaka said with a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you…." Minami said in her usual quiet voice. Minami was lead by Yutaka and sat on the couch in the living room. She noticed the tv was on and some video game was set to it as well.

"Hey Yu-chan!" Soujiro said as he came in the room.

"Yes uncle?" Yutaka said as she turned.

"I just bought some ice cream, it's in the freezer, help yourself while I'm out ok?" Soujiro said as he started to walk out the door.

"Ok, have a nice business trip." Yutaka said with a smile as she waved good-bye.

"You're uncle has a business trip?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, and Onee-chan is hanging out with her friends at the Hiiragi house, so we're pretty much alone right now." Yutaka said as she sat on the couch.

"I see.." Minami said in a voice that was too soft to be heard. "_What are the odds of this?_" She thought as she looked at the colorful screen. "Hey….what is this game exactly?"

"Oh it's called super smash bro's brawl, I was practicing to try and beat Onee-chan at it, though I don't think that will happen any time soon." Yutaka said with a nervous giggle. "Wanna play it with me?"

"Oh…um,ok." Minami said sounding slightly confused. She had never really played video games before, and she definitely had never played anything like this before.

"Here, let me show you how to play." Yutaka said with a smile. Yutaka was trying her best to give Minami a good time, she wanted to make her best friend's birthday the best it could be. "_I hope she has fun playing this_" Yutaka though as the game started.

A full hour had passed and the two were still playing the game. Their scores were pretty much even. Yutaka had won four matches and Minami won three. Yutaka was having a good time, but when she looked at Minami's face, she didn't think she was having fun.

"_Oh no, I hope she isn't getting bored._" Yutaka thought as she looked at Minami's blank expression. Though it was common for Minami to show little emotion, Yutaka had hoped things would be different on her birthday. "_Come on, I've got to think of something else._" Yutaka thought as she tried to come up with something to give Minami a good time.

Suddenly, a familiar noise could be heard from the street. Yutaka stopped playing and looked back.

"Hey Minami-chan, do you hear that?" Yutaka said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Minami asked confused.

Yutaka had along pause until she shouted. "Oh my god it's the ice cream man!" Yutaka quickly jumped up and ran to her room to get her coin purse. "Come on Minami-chan, let's get some." She said s she looked at Minami while counting her money.

Minami looked at her. She was skeptical because she remembered that Yutaka had ice cream in her freezer. "Umm, didn't your uncle say there was ice cream in the freezer?" Minami said in confusion. "Why don't we just eat that?"

"WE CAN'T MINAMI-CHAN, IT JUST WON'T BE THE SAME!" Yutaka said as she grabbed Minami's arm and ran outside.

Once outside the two noticed something. There wasn't an ice cream truck in sight. In fact the music had stopped as well. The reason was obvious. THE ICE CREAM TRUCK HAD ALREAD GONE TO THE NEXT BLOCK!

"No, we missed it." Yutaka said in a sad voice.

"Oh, well at least there is still ice cream in the freezer." Minami said trying to reassure Yutaka.

"No, we are going after that truck!" Yutaka said as she again grabbed Minami and started running in pursuit of the Ice cream truck.

An hour passed and the two returned to the Izumi house. There wasn't ice cream in either of their hands. The two were unable to find that truck anywhere, and the one time the did see it was when it drove away.

Yutaka was heartbroken. "I'm sorry Minami-chan, I just wanted you to have a great day before your party tonight, but instead I've just made you run looking for a stupid truck." Yutaka said in a voce that made her sound like she was going to cry.

Minami felt touched. "You…you mean you only did that for me?" She asked in a voice that also was on the verge of tears, but tears of happiness not sadness. In reality, that was the sweetest thing anybody had every done for her, and it being Yutaka made it all the more better.

"Ye-yes?" Yutaka said as she look at Minami's face.

"Thank you!" Minami said as she quickly embraced her short friend.

Yutaka was confused for a moment. She obviously failed, but yet Minami was thanking her at the same time. "Thank you, for what?" She asked as Minami's hug loosened so they could look at each other.

"For trying so hard for me, it makes me happy." Minami said as she looked directly into Yutaka's green eyes.

"Y-you mean it?" Yutaka asked in a hopeful voice.

Minami just nodded while giving a warm smile. The two just continued to hug each other for a few minutes. They both enjoyed the feeling of holding each other and didn't want it to end.

"_Wait, maybe this is how I can make today special, well I hope any way._" Yutaka thought as she pulled away from Minami. "Minami-chan." She said while looking down.

"Y-yes?" Minami said, concerned about what her friend was going to say.

"I…..I…lo…I LOVE YOU!" Yutaka said before blushing madly.

Minami's heart skipped a beat as she heard this. Her ears started ringing and her face grew red. "I love you to." She said with a smile as she started petting Yutaka on the head. Yutaka, feeling wonderful inside, moved her face closer to Minami's. There was a strong warm feeling as the pair's lips met each other. The waited a good minute before separating their lips to breath.

"Yu-chan, you certainly made today special." Minami said as she was catching her breath.

"Really, I'm glad." Yutaka said as her heart filled with joy.

"Yeah, but I say we make it even more special." Minami said with a wink.

Yutaka just smiled and looked at her. "_I wonder what she means?_"


End file.
